Where Baby? Here Baby!
by ShineBrightLight
Summary: Todoroki Shouto found baby Izuku on the doorstep of the !-A class dorms and takes him to his teacher, Aizawa Shouta. Will the teacher help the poor kids? Or will he send them both to the foster system? Stay tuned for a mess of shits, giggles and lots of fun as we watch Izuku grow up and join the Bat-Clan.
1. Help the Baby!

The morning started with the sudden wailing of a baby. The sound echoed through the dorms for a few minutes, the sound unrelenting. Finally a few students came out to see what was going on.

Laying in a carrier, dressed in an All Might onesie, was a green haired baby, freckles dotting his chubby cheeks, crying his heart out.

Todoroki's heart broke seeing the wailing child, who wanted comfort but was not receiving any. He quickly undid the straps, and lifted the child out, placing him against his shoulder, before bouncing lightly, patting his back and humming softly.

The baby's cries soon softened before dying out completely, being soothed by the movement and the warmth radiating from the boy, quickly falling asleep. The tiny hand that had been next to his mouth moved and the baby began sucking on his fingers as he slept. The other hand clutched Todoroki's sweater tightly not wanting to let go.

Todoroki gently kissed the side of the baby's head, patting his diapered bottom every once and a while to keep him calm and asleep. He began walking to the main building of campus, toward Recovery Girl who would be able to tell him how old the baby was and what type of food to feed him. He nuzzled his nose into the vivid green curls, and hummed softly at the sweet smell of baby products.

He pressed another kiss to the curls and knocked gently on the door of Recovery Girl's office before pushing the door open. He sat in a chair staying silent while she finished with another patient. The baby began to fuss and whine softly and he began humming, gently rocking the baby to keep him asleep.

Sadly, the baby wanted to be awake. An ear piercing wail was ringing through the office. He stood and began walking around with the baby, heading out of the office to see if he could find Aizawa-sensei. He quickly made his way to the teachers lounge, the baby's cries echoing in his ears, making tears brim in his own eyes.

"Sensei? Sensei!? I need your help!" He cried as he almost ran into the room. "He won't stop crying because he's hungry, and I don't have any food to give him and I don't know how old he is!" He stopped in front of his teacher almost in tears. Shouta sighed and grabbed a container of yoghurt from the refrigerator and a small spoon. Sitting down at the table, he pulled out a chair in front of him and motioned for Todoroki to sit.

He placed a small amount of yoghurt on the spoon and placed it in the baby's mouth when he opened it to breathe. The baby stopped crying immediately, visibly startled that there was something in his mouth. His brow furrowed as he tasted the yoghurt, before squealing and opening his mouth, demanding for more.

Shouta chuckled softly, and began to feed the child more of the sweet yoghurt. The baby made happy noises as he was fed, the yoghurt somehow all over his face. After the container was gone, the baby whined as shouta whined his face with a wipe.

"There. Now, you want to tell me why you have a baby, Todoroki?" He fidgeted in his seat, the baby facing forward in his lap.

"He was placed on the porch of the dorms and woke everyone up crying. No one else would pick him up so I did. I was on my way to Recovery Girl when he started to cry again and so I brought him to you." Aizawa nodded.

He leaned forward and lifted the baby out of Todoroki's grasp, and placed him against his shoulder. He hesitated for a moment before he turned back for the boy.

"I'm going to say this because both Hitoshi and Hizashi have been pestering me about this, would you like me to adopt you? Seeing as Endeavour is now in jail and your mom is still in the asylum? I'm going to adopt this little one as well, so you don't have to worry about him going in the system."

The boy nodded tearfully. "Please. I will do anything for you to adopt me. The fact that you are willing to adopt him at the same time is a show to how selfless you are as a parent and a hero." The man blushed.

"It's nothing. I just hate seeing kids that could have a great life, if someone just adopted them, not have one because i or someone else was too much of a coward to do so. Because I was raised in the system and I always wished that someone would have saved me. And I'm going to keep you both, as well as Hitoshi from wishing the same thing. I know Hizashi will only agree even though he didn't have the same background as we do."

He lifted the baby higher on his shoulder and went nd grabbed a sheaf of papers from in his desk drawer. "Good thing I will always have a copy of these papers in my desk. Either for me, or another teacher who needs them." Todoroki laughed wetly, lifting his hand to dry his tears.

"What are you going to name him… Dad?" The man gave a brilliant, real smile to the teen.

"How about, Izuku. Yamada-Aizawa Izuku. Just like you will be Yamada-Aizawa Shoto. Good?" The teen nodded happily, quickly latching on to the man's arm in a tight hug.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"SHOOUUTT-ttaa!" Hizashi yelled, his quirk cutting off in the middle, as Shouta used his own quirk on the man. "What's so urgent?" Only after he finished speaking, did he hear the crying of a baby. He blanched. 'Shit.'

He walked over to where his husband was sitting on the couch and watched him try and soothe a green haired baby that he had never seen before.

"Come on, Izu, it was only papa. He didn't mean to scare you, he was worried about daddy and big brothers being hurt." Shouta continued to hush the baby softly, bouncing him in his arms. Hizashi sat next to the duo, beginning to run his thin fingers through the curly, emerald hair. He began to sing a soft lullaby, the baby quickly falling asleep, beginning to snooze softly against Shouta's chest, hand clenched tight into the man's scarf, his ear pressed to the man's chest listening to his heartbeat.

"I'm so sorry, Shouta." Hizashi whispered. "I didn't know the little listener was here." He gently pressed a kiss to the corner if his husbands mouth,

"I know. That's why I'm not as mad as I could be. Just remember from now on."

"What's his name? I heard you call him Izu."

"Izuku. We are also going to adopt Shouto."

"Todoroki? Enji and Rei's youngest?" Shouta nodded.

"He was telling me what happened to him and his siblings as a kid, and I'm surprised that more of his kids didn't become villains that just the one. Touya, I believe his name was. That man is a monster, and I hope he stays in prison forever. If he never got out, it would be too soon for those poor kids."

Hizashi nodded in agreement, leaning against his husband, watching their newest, and youngest edition to the family nap on his new daddy's chest happily. He leaned down and pressed a gentle kiss on the infants curly hair, breathing in the smell of baby shampoo, indicating that he had been washed recently. He sighed happily, glad his family was getting bigger and his husband was letting more people into his heart and healing from his abusive childhood all those years ago.

He hoped the happiness would never end, but alas, he knew something would happen sooner or later. And he feared for his small family.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Alright, well I dearly hope you enjoyed this and as always it is not betaed. All mistakes are my own and I own absolutly nothing. This is ShineBrightLight signing off for the time being. Shine or sparkle brightly dudes and dudettes and I'll see you next time! Bye-Bye!_


	2. A Quirk-y Revelation

Izuku wouldn't stop crying. No matter what they did, he wouldn't stop. Shouta was extremely tempted to stay and let the kids do the planned rescue simulator another day. He bit his lip, trying to decide what to do.

"Just go ahead, babe. I'll stay here and take care of the little one. I don't have any classes today. If needed we can go with you, but stay outside the building? It's totally up to you babe."

"Please. I'm worried that something is going to happen, and we won't be able to get ahold of anyone." Hizashi nodded, picking Izuku up and carrying him to their room, planning on getting him changed. He quickly changed the baby, before placing him in a clean eraserhead onesie. He placed a kiss on the baby's cheek, and laid him against his shoulder.

"Let's go on a trip with daddy, shall we, Izu? We'll get to see big brothers Shouto and Hitoshi. Will that make you happy baby boy? Will you please stop crying now?" He sighed as the infant continued to wail away, his face turning red, and his voice beginning to go hoarse. He went back inside and grabbed the baby bag.

"Shou, I'm going to walk to the school right now then to the USJ, so I can try and get this little on to fall asleep. I'll see you soon, alright?" He kissed his husband, and grabbed the carrier to place Izuku against his chest and leave his hands free. He got to the school and quickly stopped by his office, before stopping by Nedzu's office.

"I'm going to be in the area of the USJ, because Shouta has a bad feeling about today. Do you think we could other heroes to go with the group? Just in case?" The creature nodded and he turned and went on his way. Izuku quited once they were on their way to the simulation building. As they got closer though, he began to cry again, and his cries picked up pitch and volume as they continued on their journey.

"My goodness, honey. You would think you were my biological child and had already inherited my quirk." The walk was finished in silence except for the non-stop crying. He got to the building and saw the bus that had probably carried his husband and class 1-A.

Izuku started to flail, when his hand made contact with Mic's cheek, he gasped as he suddenly saw inside the USJ. He watched as a portal opened and villains came pouring out, he watched as carnage and destruction happened. As his husband was injured, and the students fought to save him and themselves.

He suddenly found himself standing still, leaning against the bus. He quickly hid Izuku in the bus, and sprinted inside. He saw the portal begin to open, the villians pouring out. He ran in front of the students, and screamed down to the villains, watching several of them collapse and their ears begin to bleed. He got into a fighting stance, preparing to head out, but Shouta grabbed his arm.

"Where is Izuku?" He hissed.

"I put him in the bus." He reassured his husband.

"The bus that is outside, unprotected?" He snarled, and Hizashi blanched. He turned and ran back out, quickly boarding the bus scanning for Izuku. The infant wasn't there, and the silence was deafening. He collapsed. 'No…. Not Izuku…' He whirled around as someone tapped his shoulder.

Standing behind him holding Izuku, was a third year student, Damian Wayne, he believed his name was.

"Is he yours? I could hear him from a ways away. When I got here, there was a villain getting off the bus holding him. He was trying to get away from them, so I knocked the villain out and kept the baby with me, waiting to see who would come and try and find him. I mean, I know what I would do if someone was trying to take my little siblings."

He stood and took Izuku out of the teen's grip. He pressed his lips to the baby's curly hair, giving a sigh of relief. His son was safe.

"Thank you, Renegade, for saving my son." The kid shook his head.

"It was nothing, sir." He turned and walked off the bus. Hizashi kneeled there for a while longer, cradling his son close, who had finally cried himself to sleep. He stood and walked off the bus, and was immediately swarmed by his husband and two sons.

"He's okay. He's just sleeping. I know what his quirk is now, He's a seer. He can see things that are going to happen unless there is something that changes drastically that will change that course. I got out here and renegade had found him and kept him from a villain." the four looked over to where the teen was standing, talking to a tall man covered in a cape, holding onto a student who was dressed on his costume, a red helmet covering his face. They walked over to them.

"That's a great kid, you've got there Bruce." Bruce smiled and ruffled his son's hair.

"It took a few years to mellow him out from his mother's training, but I'm glad I gave him a chance. He's such a good older brother. Sure they all fight, but that's natural."

"How many do you have now? 4? 5?"

"6 actually. There's Cassandra, Stephanie, Timothy, Damian, then Jason and my youngest, Richard, who's parents called him Dick before they died. And all but Damian are adopted actually."

"Are all of your kids, that are old enough, pro-heroes?"

"Yes. Cass is Black Bat, Stephanie is Spoiler and Tim is Red Robin. Damian's name is going to be Renegade, and Jason's is Red Hood. Dickie is still a baby, he's only about a year old."

"Our Izuku is 6 months. Do you think we could do playdates with our kids. Give the older ones chances to make new friends and the baby's to meet new people?" Shouta questioned.

"Sure. How about Friday? That way if the olders want they can have a sleepover and not worry about schooling."

"That's fine with us." Hizashi nodded, adjusting his hold on Izuku. "I think we are going to head home. It's this little one's naptime." Bruce nodded. The four boys high-fived before walking away with their dad's.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_For those who are going to ask, No. I will not be changing my pairings. I want them to be what they are. No, I don't care what you think. This is my story, not yours. Suck it up, buttercups. If you don't like it, don't read it._

_Anyways, I dearly hope you enjoyed this and as always it is not betaed. All mistakes are my own and I own absolutly nothing. This is ShineBrightLight signing off for the time being. Shine or sparkle brightly dudes and dudettes and I'll see you next time! Bye-Bye!_


	3. Exam Time

The years flew by. The two families eventually combining through parents, but not in name or blood. Some of the children were in relationships with one of the other family, keeping their original last names so people wouldn't accuse them of insest.

Damian and Hitoshi had graduated and had joined the Justice League hero building as Renegade and Mind-Walker. They were married and living in an apartment together, but would often visit the family house and babysit or just spend time with family. They had adopted a set of twins and a few cats. The twins, Ryu and Izumi were turning 10 in a few months. The Shinsou household was panicking that their kids were growing up so fast.

Ryu's quirk was he could change either parts of, or his entire body into a wolfs. In human form, his senses were enhanced ten-fold. Izumi's quirk, was she could change into any animal. Her senses were also enhanced like her brothers.

Jason and Shouto had graduated as well, as had also joined the Justice League hero building as Red Hood and Duality, and were also married and living in a new building. They had also adopted kids, a five-year-old named Hisashi, who had a fire based quirk, and a 6 month old they named Rei, after her grandmother who had died a few years before she was born.

As for Dick and Izuku, they were in the process of getting ready for the entrance exam for U.A. Dick had a quirk that gave him wings, allowing him to fly, but he was also able to keep them hidden. which he usually did. But that didn't explain how gravity didn't affect him, or how he could contort his body in weird positions. seeing as he could do that before they appeared, leaving everyone at a loss.

Izuku's quirk had mutated. He could still see the future, but he could now influence the outcome slightly. He was also able to touch someone and share the original future, or even his nightmares. He could also create illusions, causing people to see what wasn't there. He could also defy gravity, and move in odd positions like his friend.

They had been training under their dad's and older siblings since they could walk, preparing them for this day. They wore black athletic leggings so they could have easier range of movement, and tank tops. Blue and Green respectively, matching their eyes. They had gotten matching scars from both being kidnapped when they were younger. They always bumped them together, using them to calm down from an anxiety attack or if they were just nervous. They had gone to the same private school, so they planned on not being near each other for the duration of the practical exam.

After the written exam, they bumped wrists and split up, heading to their separate testing centers. As Izuku waited outside the facility, he bounced on his toes.

"All right listeners, who's ready to get started? START!"

As his dad yelled go, Izuku shot off like a bullet from one of Jason's guns. He quickly tricked his way to the top of a building, and ran across the roofs.

"YEAH! Examinee 7411 has the right idea! There is no count down in real life." By the time he had finished speaking, Izuku had already taken down three 3 pointers, and 5 two pointers. The robots had a switch on the back of their necks for the kids with non-combative quirks to use in order to gain points. He flipped off a roof, and landed on the balls of his feet, quickly falling into a sprint, finding robots and taking them down with ease.

"You have a minute left!" Present Mic shouted. A loud rumbling began to echo across the facility. Izuku turned towards the noise and sprinted towards the Zero Pointer, helping people out of the way as he went. He passed a girl stuck under concrete and quickly scaled the robot. Seeing the switch was bigger than the others, he quickly put all of his weight into lifting it to the off position. The robot quickly shuttered to a stop.

"Times up!" He flipped off the robot's head, and landed next to the girl. He lifted the concrete and she pulled her foot out. He lifted her gently, and carried her towards Recovery Girl who was making her rounds. He set her down before running over to where his friend was waiting.

They bumped wrists before turning and walking away. They cracked jokes all the way home, pushing each other teasingly. They bickered jokingly as they walked up to the door. They both collapsed on the couch.

"Now that everything is over, I hurt." Izuku complained.

"But it hurts so good." Dick agreed.

They fall asleep for a couple hours before they are woken up by shouts and loud noises as people come in the house, wanting to see how the boys did. They quickly had children climbing all over them and they groaned in complaint. They got out from under all the children and went to get food, their stomachs growling hungrily. They hummed at the delicious food.

"Thanks for the food, Alfred." They choursed. They sat at the table and dug into their food, eating quickly. Once they were done, they put their plates into the sink before going and sitting back in the living room, quickly getting pulled into different seats by their older siblings. They sighed softly and cuddled close, their family teasing that they lived off of physical contact. They fell asleep again, and had to be carried to bed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A few weeks later, they're letters came in. They went into separate rooms, opening their letters. Izuku was chewing on a piece of gauze wrapped around his wrist trying to calm his nerves as he opened his envelope. Instead of a letter, there was a small black disc with a large button in the middle.

He set it on his desk, and presses the button, stepping back in shock as a large holographic screen emerged out if the disc, All Might standing there in a striped, yellow suit.

"Hello there, Midoriya Izuku! I am here as a hologram to tell you about your scores. For the written exam, you took second place. Missing only one point you have earned, 99 points. In the practical Exam, you took out over 60 robots each ranging in points. Your score in the Practical exam was 115 points. Together that would be 214 points. Which would put you in second place. But, there is another aspect of the practical that isn't broadcast. And those are Rescue points. As the Zero pointer started to make its appreance, you began helping people move away from the incoming destruction. And, 'risking your own life', you destroyed the robot, and saved a trapped examinee from 'certain doom'. With that in mind, you gained a total of 86 rescue points. Which gives you a total of 300 points which places you in 1st place. And is the greatest score ever seen in the history of this school. Let me welcome you, Midoriya Izuku, to UA's hero course. This, is YOUR hero academia."

The screen shut off and Izuku crumpled to his knees and burst into tears. He had made it! He picked himself off the ground, and grabbed the disc, before sprinting downstairs.

"I made it! Dad's, I made it!" He slid to a stop against the counter. He bounced in place.

"What place did you get, Dickie?" He asked breathlessly.

"First on the written, and second in the practical with 275 points. What about you?"

"Second on the written, first in the practical with 300 points." Everyone froze and several mugs shattered.

"300 points! That's more than All Might got when he went to school there!"

"Holy cow, Izuku! You don't do anything by halves, do you?!" He blushed and set his projector on the counter.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Alright, well I dearly hope you enjoyed this and as always it is not betaed. All mistakes are my own and I own absolutly nothing. This is ShineBrightLight signing off for the time being. Shine or sparkle brightly dudes and dudettes and I'll see you next time! Bye-Bye!_


End file.
